


He May Be Good, Not Bad, But He Sure As Hell Ain't a Gentleman

by reellifejaneway



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/pseuds/reellifejaneway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree decides to give you a night to remember. It’s all so very much to take in — well. In more ways than one. Who would have thought that ridiculous belt was concealing such a complete package?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He May Be Good, Not Bad, But He Sure As Hell Ain't a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightcommanderalenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/gifts).



> @knightcommanderalenko sent me the prompt: “See something you like, darlin’? For McCree x Reader.” And sin inevitably followed. You know what they say: Save a horse; ride a cowboy! >:3 
> 
> NSFW reader x McCree smut ahead, read on at your own risk. As always, Jesse McCree (and the marvellous world of Overwatch) belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. I’m just a fangirl who can’t let go…

“See something you like, darlin’?”

You moan as he gently cradles your chin, and McCree smiles. His skin creases softly at the corners of his eyes. You could swear you've never seen him so open. So earnest. So… energetic. He grunts and curls his calloused fingertips harder into your skin. Hips bucking, breath catching, it feels so incredible.

McCree rides like he shoots--hard, fast, and relentless. And he knows from the way you can't tear your eyes away that you most definitely like every inch of what you're seeing. And feeling.

Lips at your ear, his teeth nipping at your earlobe, “Am I bein’ too rough on you?”

“No,” you manage to gasp. Nevertheless, you soon find that you’re digging your fingers into the pine headboard to steady yourself.

You can definitely overlook the dinginess of the motel for this. The muskiness of McCree’s scent, the lingering taste of his lips, the echoing groans of your shared pleasure. He alone drowns out the dusty timber room around you and the faint echo of traffic from the highway beyond. The sensation of his firm body gliding against yours is far too heavenly to ignore.

_Hell no, you can be as rough as you like._

McCree chuckles, his dark eyes glinting at you against his silhouette. He must have known what you were thinking somehow because he leans back, bracing himself on his forearms, and drives into you as if his very life depended on it.

You turn your face against the pillow, a chorus of moans tumbling from your mouth. But Jesse is having none of it. He urges you back to him with a cool metal touch.

“Don’t be goin’ and gettin’ all embarrassed on me now, honey.” McCree winks and leans in to suck the curve of your jaw, his beard tickling you in a delightful way. Teeth graze lightly across your throat before the cowboy raises his head once more. “I wanna to have the perfect view of that pretty face of yours.”

The faint yellow glow of a street lamp bounces off his hair, framing his face and glinting dark eyes. Jesse is smirking at you now. It’s impossible to miss; the man is so damn sinful.

“Oh?” You murmur, leaning up to teasingly nip at his lower lip. “I could have sworn that you already have me where you want me.”

McCree chuckles. That tender hand gently maps your curves, cups and squeezes your breasts, committing them to memory. “Mmhmm I do. But that don’t mean I don’t wanna see your eyes when I make you scream my name…”

With that, he bucks, thrusting slowly and deeply within you.

You can barely hold it back. Whimpering, writhing on the sheets, begging for more with every breathless moan. Gripping onto his hair, you tug his mouth back to yours and drink in that addictive kiss of his.

The sounds McCree makes are not exactly subtle either. He’s growing more and more confident, and now that you’re encouraging him even more, he is so enticingly vocal. He’s not holding back anything, sending you hurtling toward the edge with every growl and teasing whisper. Not that you can bring yourself to care. Sliding your palms down his chest, fingers longing to be everywhere at once. Exploring, caressing his stomach muscles as they flex and twitch, aching to squeeze his hips closer against yours and encourage him to plunge faster, harder…

“Oh darlin’…” His hand slips beneath your knee and hooks it around his waist, urging you to open more to him.

You would savour this moment forever if you could. The sheer pleasure of it, the culmination of months of longing finally coming to fruition. Your imagination couldn’t hope to live up to what Jesse McCree delivers in person.

Both of you are so very close. McCree is struggling just as badly — and losing. You can sense it in his breath, harsh and ragged against your throat; the urgent rolling of his hips into yours, and you urge him on.

All you can do is cling to him. And heaven help you, the last thing you want to do is let go.

“Jesse—”

Your breath hitches as he responds to his name enthusiastically.

McCree shifts his posture, clasping your hand tight in his, palm to palm. The bed creaks but you barely hear it above the pounding of your pulse in your ears. Mouth agape, you are mewling his name helplessly. Flashes of heat and pleasure ripple down your spine.

Damn that tease of a cowboy. He’s determined to deliver on his promise.

“Jesse, _please_.” Your voice is strained and you could swear the sound only makes McCree’s devilish smile broaden.

“Let it go, darlin’.” He claims your lips in a fierce kiss, murmuring, “Let it all go. I wanna see you.”

You don’t need much encouragement. He’s grinding against you between every thrust, and the friction is more than enough to tip you over the edge. A cascade of sensation tears through you like lightning, arching your body into your lover. McCree’s warmth engulfs and welcomes you. He beckons for you to return again and again with every fresh shudder and cry.

 _Too much_ _…_ Yet it feels heavenly.

The orgasm racks you with pulses so strong that your limbs are left shaking, weakened by the exertion and the ecstasy.

And he still doesn’t stop.

You dig your heels into his firm ass in an attempt to ride out the waves of over-sensation. McCree is definitely not taking his time anymore. It is overwhelming — your head is spinning, that burning desire immediately fanned back to life as if it was never quenched. You bury your face in his neck, muffling your cries against his skin.

McCree is all but fucking you into the mattress. Whimpering, you curl your fingertips into his back and take every inch of his girth. You couldn’t care less about the motel, or the fact that the mattress is making as much noise as you are, because holy shit, McCree knows how to take a woman.

A second orgasm ripples through you, and this time McCree is pushed over the edge too. Hips faltering, sharp cries and moans echo through the darkness, bodies shuddering and clutching tightly at each other. Even through the disorientation, you still smile when Jesse moans and praises your name. This is what you longed for: that feeling of completion, your lover sating himself within you. Heat pulsates from where you’re joined together, leaving you gasping and trembling at the sensation of his release spurting deep within you. Jesse’s rhythm soon falls motionless. Your hands trail through his damp locks and cradle him against your chest.

Damn, he feels so right like this.

McCree nuzzles his head between your breasts. You can’t help but smile, because even in his exhaustion, he takes the time to press soft kisses to your skin. For that alone you don’t mind him sinking his weight against you.

The last of your climax ebbs into a satisfied ache.

“Jesse?”

He rouses at the sound of your voice, smiling like a fool. “Darlin’, I just can’t get enough of you.”

“I can tell,” you concede with a laugh. “But I can’t kiss you from here.”

That does the trick. Jesse shifts onto his side so that you’re free to curl back into that waiting embrace. And you do so eagerly — making good on your hinted promise. This kiss is exquisite in its leisurely pace. McCree’s hair is mussed and his tanned skin covered in a sheen you are proud to have helped create. As his legs entwine with yours, you trail your shaky fingertips through that trail of dark curls on his chest. You have long since memorised all of his scars and tattoos off by heart. That cool metal palm caresses you with surprising tenderness. For the first time, you wonder if you’ve found the place you were always meant to be.

 _This is perfect._ A sigh escapes you, your eyes fluttering shut contentedly. Maybe—just maybe—you might even learn to belong in these arms.

“Oh darlin’…” he pulls you close and brushes his half-open lips against yours. “I could get used to seein’ you like that.”

You laugh into the kiss. “Can I assume that you saw something you liked?”

“Yeah, honey.” McCree’s drawl is edged with adoration, and you all but melt into his arms with every word. “That I most certainly did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and maybe send me a fic prompt on [Tumblr](http://reellifejaneway2.tumblr.com/)! ^^


End file.
